


Can I Please Come Down?

by TheTartWitch



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack Frost and Pitch Black as Allies, Lonely Jack Frost, M/M, Manipulated Jack Frost, Pitch takes advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was alone from the day he woke up, floating disconnected in the air above that lake. No voice, no helping companion to assist him but Wind and his staff. But they were more than enough. He didn't need anything else. Wind said he was "lonely". He didn't understand what that meant, and she didn't explain.<br/>Can I Please Come Down songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Please Come Down?

He was alone from the day he woke up, floating disconnected in the air above that lake. No voice, no helping companion to assist him but Wind and his staff. But they were more than enough. He didn't need anything else.  
He didn't have a name for the longest time, unable to realize he needed one seeing as he had no contact with anyone besides Wind, and he always knew she was referring to him. He didn't even remember to use "he" or "she", simply calling Wind "friend" or just "Wind". There was no need for any distinguishing pronouns.  
He enjoyed flying with Wind or making frost ferns on windows and trees, but he would often sit on rooftops and watch the moon, reveling in the fact that he couldn't be the only one who didn't know where they came from. He couldn't be the only one in the world who was alone.  
Wind said he was "lonely". He didn't understand what that meant, and she didn't explain.   
(0)  
His hair grows longer, and he barely notices until he lands on a windowsill and it hangs past, all the way to the ground. [Like Rapunzel,] Wind says, and he doesn't bother asking what Rapunzel is. Knowing Wind, it'll be some obscure reference to something he's never heard of before.  
He gathers it up and gets Wind to braid it up carefully for him, and when she's done it still hangs long but only a little ways behind him this time, maybe a foot or two. Wind sticks a tie at the end that he's sure she's taken from some human. He doesn't take it out. (His chest is warm, and he's worried but also not.)  
(0)  
He compares himself to humans sometimes, despite not being human himself. There appear to be several different types of humans, and he notices that while he has almost all the body parts of one ("man"), he has the slight stature and delicate bones of another ("woman"). But then he realizes it's a moot point anyway, seeing as he could simply be a type he hasn't discovered yet, and doesn't label himself. He's not human anyway.  
(0)  
He's there in that field, drawing snowmen and flowers in the snow, when a huge paw clamps down on his shoulder and lifts him up, dragging him away from his staff. He shrieks in surprise (NO ONE HAS TOUCHED HIM BEFORE. NO ONE BUT WIND, AND WIND SAYS SHE DOESN'T COUNT) and flails, trying unsuccessfully to get back to the ground.  
"OI! What do ya think yer doin', you bloody-" The owner of the paw growls, and promptly drops him into the snow. He shudders and turns to stare, eyes wide and dripping from the shock of being touched. (He was warm now, unpleasantly so. It burned.)  
It's a rabbit. A huge rabbit over seven feet tall, taller than the tallest men and towering over his tiny frame. He clutches desperately for his staff, clenching his fist around it and sniffling into his long sleeves. His hair is unbraided, left to tumble down his shoulders and arrange itself around his feet and legs. It's longer than it used to be, but he doesn't cut it. Hasn't once. It grows a bit slower than human hair, probably because of the chill and his estimated lifespan (he doesn't age).  
The rabbit looks rather guilty now, seeing his tears and the white of his knuckles. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle ya."  
He sniffs one last time before he stretches his lips in what humans use as a gesture of goodwill. His eyes close with the force of it (he TOUCHED me. HE touched ME) and he's confused to hear a hitch in the rabbit's breath.  
"You touched me. I didn't hear you coming. Why did you touch me?" He's unsure how this conversation thing works. It's fine with Wind, who's been with him since the beginning and knows what he's trying to say even when he's not speaking, but this is an actual person. An actual rabbit.  
"Sorry, I was just...uh...upset, 'cause it's snowing and tomorrow's Easter. How are the ankle-biters supposed to find the eggs if they're buried?" He is confused again, and lets Wind pick him up off the earth and fuss over the dirt on his clothes from being so rudely dropped.  
"'Easter'?" He tilts his head. The rabbit looks perplexed. "'Eggs'? What are you talking about?" He knew it. He's never heard of Easter before, but seeing as he's young, only 250 years old (about), so maybe he's simply missed something new. He frowns to himself and turns to go.   
He'll have to figure out what those words mean.  
"Goodbye." He turns to smile again. "Don't worry; the snow will melt before morning comes. I will leave the lake frozen, however. Humans like to play on them, you see."  
Wind takes him away before he can hear the rabbit's "Wait!" (But he likes to pretend maybe he did hear it, and is simply too afraid to answer the call and stay.) He's MET someone.  
They TOUCHED him.  
The world looks like it's sparkling, all frosty and shining the sun's light right into his eyes.   
It's beautiful.


End file.
